The Z Judgment
by ToonTail
Summary: A/U It's been more than 4000 years. And it isn't a paradise in the universe. A war had broke out and the Z-roids have been battling the Zarfs for some time now. But one of the Kazans joins the Z-roids. Even if it means working with the people he hates.
1. I Hate Humans

**It's a slight intro of the fic but either way, enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**I vigil the sunset fall upon the horizon. It looks majestic, at this time of year. It's a disgrace that some people take the sun for granted. For me, it is one of the things I treasure the most, in my life; ever since I was four, from what I remember. Mm? Wait! Who are you?

Oh, judging by your features, you are a _human_.

_I hate humans. _

You are all so pitiful, futile and completely worthless; especially, idiotic is the best way to describe your arrogant race.

Why I hate you and your race? Why should I explain that to you, _human_? It's none of your business. So first things, first; I hate you, with every fiber of my being and I may look _human_ but I'm not. Get that, straight? Secondly, don't get in my way; if you do I won't hesitate to kill you, Got it?

Good. Now, it's finally dawn. I wish I could see the sunset forever; it reminds me, of my life and it gives me hope. Why are you staring at me like that, _human_? Ha! sorry but I don't care what you got to say. The sun and the moon give me life but it's no longer safe, at this time. I have no choice but to go back to HQD, as soon as possible. My sister may come look for me, and I definitely don't want her, to get hurt. Aren't you coming, _human_? Stay any longer and you will meet your maker, if you know what I mean. Wise choice, _human_.

You don't look like you're from this place. You're probably from the 21st century. Why that look, _human_? My uniform? Yeah, you're definitely not from this century. This is the 61st century. Don't be surprised. You're not supposed to be here, but you are, so you better get use to it. I don't understand how you got here and since you have no idea what's going on here, anyway. I probably shouldn't tell you. Figure it, yourself, _human. _

We're here. It may look like an ordinary forest, to you but it isn't. Down this forest, is the main city but we're not going there. Keep very quiet and still, _human_. You don't want anyone or any _creatures_ to hear, we are here. Stay there and don't move unless I tell you to. I'll advance towards HQD and you hide behind those thickets, over there. Grab a small contrivance from my pocket; press the mini-button on it. And a hologram appears but not just any hologram; it's my sister, I want to talk to.

'_Transmission accessed'_

''Oh, it's just…,'' she remarks. ''Night out I see.''

''Open the hatch, Yula. The Zarfs maybe close by,'' I explain.

''Fine and you better head to sector D78. Commander White wants to see you.''

''What for?''

''I don't know but Yasir was also called in, as well.''

''Okay, I'll go.''

'_Transmission canceled'_

Come on, _human. _The hatch is opened. The base is underground, about 900 feet from the surface. Is it huge, you ask? Now, those are the type of questions that some of your people ask; and that's why I call you all, idiotic. Oh, did I hurt a nerve? I did? Good. We'll use the elevator or what we call, evelopoterX1. The evelopoterX1 is specialized to take anyone in the base, into any sector around. You just say the sector no. you want to go to and the evelopterX1 takes you there. In less than a second. Of course, you have to show your identification AD first; in case of _humans_ like you, want to get into the base. I said this is the 61st century, so get use to it.

I have to dispose of you as soon as possible. You're not suppose to be here. Huh? You think I mean I'm going to kill you. Are you asking me to kill you? I thought so. What I mean is that, I have to place you somewhere where no-one will find you and besides you heard my sister. The Commander wants to see me and I really can't walk up to them with you around. I guess for now, I'll keep you down in sector Z00. No-one ever goes there, anyway, so you may be safe for now. Here, we are; sector Z00. Not match of a place but a lower life-form like you will survive. A small bed, blanket, bathroom and some clothes in the drawer; nothing else you need. Oh, one more thing; don't do anything stupid. Do not in any reason leave this sector, or you will be killed. Not by me but by the _others_. I'll find a way to send you back to your time, but for now, make yourself at _home_, _human_. I'll be back to check up on you, tomorrow. Goodbye, _human_.

* * *

**The one he's talking to is my own OC, just to** **clarify.**


	2. Commander

**Second Chapter...**

* * *

_Should I head back?_

In the depths of the Eastern Forest, a tall black robot roamed the forest, in search of some creatures known as the Zarfs. They are slimy black, grey, red and yellow creatures, which _kind of_ started the war. But they weren't always like that. Inside the black robot was a girl about seventeen, operating the robot. She wore a dark green navy outfit, which contained two laser pistols inside each of her pockets. She also wore a Golden badge with the letter 'A' and also wore a series of mini-badges. She wore a purple bandanna around her perfectly tanned neck. She had long blonde hair, which was tailed like a ponytail. But her eyes were the most interesting of all. They showed…nothing. No emotion at all, it was as if her soul was dead. Her eyes were Electric purple; they may have been royalty flowing through her.

'Commander, do you want surveillance at 90`20`?' a male mechanical voice asked.

''Yes, Yui. Surveillance at most, 90`20` and could you release the UnderGun, as well?''

'As you wish, Commander,' answered a male mechanical voice. A huge laser pistol appeared on the robot's hands and it held the UnderGun, like it was ready to fire if it heard anything. The Surveillance was activated and minutes passed, and still nothing was there.

'Commander, sensors indict nothing. No, Zarfs around, Commander.'

''Oh,'' she sighed. ''I guess we better go to the Southern Forest, then.''

'That would be best, Commander.'

''Yui, head course to the Southern Forest, engage invisible mode; and also keep the Surveillance on, in case of any sudden movements, nearby. Oh, and also keep the UnderGun near. We may need it,'' she instructed.

'Yes, Commander.' In the shadows of the cold, distant night. Or so what it seemed. Yui X-7, a black intelligent Unzu, was patrolling the outskirts of Area 23, also known as the north part of the Eastern Forest, not only he but some of the other Yui's. It was a normal night for Yui X-7, especially with his Commander.

'Commander, you have an incoming transmission from Commander White,' he announced. 'Do you wish to speak to him?'

''Put Commander White on, Yui,'' she demanded.

'_I wonder what's up this time_,' she wondered. As she demanded for, a middle-aged man with short white hair, and a long yellow strand of hair, hanging on the left-side of his head, and with pale skin appeared on the hologram with full color.

''Commander Yuri. I am pleased to see you are alright,'' he said, in a British accent.

''Good, to see you too. What is the sudden call for, Sir?'' she asked, not wanting to engage in any small talk.

''I want to meet the A-Unit and the B-Unit in sector D78, immediately. There is an urgent meeting with the Vice-Supreme. He wishes to discuss with all of you,'' he explained.

''The Vice-Supreme…'' she thought. ''It sounds important. Have you told my unit, already?''

''I have. Yasir and Avis are already here. I had Yula call Yoshiyo. He came back a few minutes ago.'' Still, having his British accent.

''Okay, Sir. I'll be on my way. And please send Yui X-12 to Area 23. I was just about to head south, to check for any Zarfs around.''

''Did you encounter any?''

''If you call 100 Zarfs, a record for the day. Then you could say, I encountered a few.''

''Fine, please hurry. The Vice-Supreme may get impatient,'' he pleaded.

''I'm on my way.'' She then canceled the transmission. ''Yui, head to HQD, as fast as you can.''

'Yes Commander.'' And Yui took off into the skies.

* * *

**You will later understand the fic or the 61st century;) My own version=)  
**


End file.
